


Cadmean Victory

by 9foxgrl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jaune is Homura Akemi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9foxgrl/pseuds/9foxgrl
Summary: His semblance was a curse. No matter how many times he tried, they intervene and ruin it all.





	Cadmean Victory

The day his semblance activated was the worst day of his life. His partner Pyrrha was dead, the school was in ruins, the Kingdom a warzone...it just too much!

And then... silence. 

He opened his eyes and found himself inside the ship heading to Beacon. At the corner of eye he could see Ruby and Yang listening to a holo recording of Glynda' orientation speech.

He was back, he was back! He could change things now! 

He could save them!

He was wrong.

His attempts to strengthen his team failed.  He tried to warn Ruby, only to be punched out by Yang.

So finally, he decided to go for the head of the snake and kill Roman Torchwick. 

It ended with an explosion, and he woke up in the ship again.

The second time, he learned he could stop time briefly and hide things in his shield. It soon became handy as he raided the warehouse, this time he took all the dust and weapons he could before time resumed.

He started to try and go along with the flow; training with Pyrrha, goofing off Nora, meditating with Ren.  And at night he secretly go and train with his semblance.

By the time the Vytal Festival came, he was swore he was ready!

He was wrong. 

He stopped Cinder's arrow in time, and as a last ditch effort he tried to detonate a dust bomb at close range. 

But Pyrrha pulled him back before he could stop time and took the blow herself.

The third time; he broke into Ozpin's office after orientation and told him everything. But instead of trusting him, they accused him of being the enemy and imprisoned him in a room during the test.

Weiss was able to team up with Pyrrha, and he had to jump into time to avoid death. 

The next time line he tried to warn his team and RWBY, only to be nearly arrested when Yang went to Qrow about it. 

By the tenth time, Jaune decided that it was not worth befriending Ruby or her team.he was tired of then getting him arrested, of them destroying his plans. 

Despite Nora's efforts; he kept his distance. He would train with them, but nothing more. Instead he focused on learning Dust spells and practicing with the guns he had collected.

This time his team survived the Fall of Beacon, and headed off to Haven so the Team RWBY.

Jaune was confident the worse was over. 

Until they encountered Raven and Jaune awoke in Vale once more.


End file.
